Die Glocke, plot idea
popular conspiracy theory believes that the technology utilized an incomprehensible, anti-gravity system to achieve its goals. A recent documentary also suggests it is the same technology that people thought was a flying saucer in the famous Roswell UFO Incident in 1947. At the time the US military was testing in the area. The creation of the technology was based on a space programme that the Nazis, and Hitler specifically, had put together. The history group discussed the potential theory on their Hysteria 51 Podcast. Basically, even when Hitler was on his last legs, he was constantly investing in the development of his space weapons, or as he liked to call them, Wunderwaffe. They also discussed the cost, the destructive capabilities of the machine and, after the war, what happened to this revolutionary piece of technology? The Nazi Bell was known in the German language as ‘Die Glocke,’ and was developed by top-tier scientists and engineers within Germany, according to sources. The Nazi’s V2 rocket scheme was kept under wraps as it was the world’s first, far-reaching ballistic missile. The system was eventually finished and used to attack London at the tail end of the war. The purpose of the technology was to gain the upper hand against the Allied air forces – which were considered superior to the Axis’ at the time. The Nazi Bell was shaped like a ball, was three meters in diameter and made of a copper-like material, the same surface used for light metal vehicles. Its power source was said to be an unknown red-colored fuel, although some people believed it was red mercury. Others said the ship was capable of soaring through the Earth’s boundary lines and right into space. The Third Reich’s defeat came with the surrender of all their technologies, including the Nazi Bell. The US captured, secured and supposedly used the Bell in testing environments. The recent documentary delved into the popular UFO cover-up theory of the Roswell incident, transitioning it to being a Nazi-made saucer instead. If Hitler had indeed gone ahead with his plans for space domination as well as world domination, he could have won the war with ease. There was nothing in the US army, or any other military, that could match or counteract the Nazi Bell at full power. It is quite a scary thought – we have to thank the world’s military departments for their contribution to the resolution of WWII. It is imperative that people support their country’s armies so they can continue to provide the security they have given over the years in shielding their citizens from unknown and unsuspected dangers. We can thank them for not being under Nazi control right now, and probably being lobotomized for interstellar experiments and transformations. There are many odd Nazi conspiracies out there, but this one might be the weirdest. Hitler certainly had a thing for spacecraft as accounts from his entourage and servants has shown, plus his written texts and journal entries. It is not entirely implausible that he was building a machine for space travel and galactic mastering as he wanted to control the universe It probably did not extend that far, but Hitler undoubtedly had expectations, as attempting to outdo the Allies’ air forces and improving Germany’s air-combat systems proves. But, these still seem underwhelming for such a large and ambitious project. There were deeper motivations, which it is presumed were not pretty. These are conspiracy theories, and therefore they could be completely untrue – but you never know. Category:Ideas-Plotstarters Category:GC Writers Resources